Character Idea/Chad
Appearance - Chad has light brown choclately hair, with whiteish brownish tips of spikes. Brown eyes, skin colored skin, short nose and ears, a brown and white beard and mustache. When he activates his power, he loses his hat and gets a golden necklace, earings, nose ring, and head band. His eyes turn green. The necklace and earrings have green gems. He jumps up in the air, and starts spinning vertically, creating a green and golden spiral. He does this for 2 seconds, then slams a sword into the ground creating a green and gold explosion of fire that lasts for 1 second. Every 1 millisecond spent in it deals 1 damage and knocks the enemy out. Every 4 seconds, Chad rushes forward a short distance holding a golden sword over his head, and if he hits, he slams down, dealing 10 damage and they are in the ground for 2 seconds. Powers - Power 1 ( air power ) Chad turns full sized with golden armor and green suit and cannons on his back. He rushes forward holding a golden, green sparking sword, creating a trail of green sparks in the ground. If he hits, he deals 10 damage and slides back to the middle of the stadium, creating a divot in the ground where he slides. Then, as he is sliding, jumps up and fires 30 green bullets up the field towards the enemy's net from his cannons and palms, all exploding in orange, each dealing 2 damage, but not all hitting. Then he stays in the air, levitating and throws two golden, green trailing swords at the enemy. They contain the ball, and if they hit, they deal 7 damage and are impaled in the enemy for the remainder of the power. Then he pulls out a trident and throws it at the enemy. If it hits, it deals 10 damage, then he falls back down and rushes forward. If he hits, he grabs the tridient out dealing 5 damage, and then hits twice with it dealing 2 and 3 damage. Then he stabs them dealing 2 damage, and spins them for 3 seconds, every second dealing 2 damage, then throws them through the roof dealing 2 damage for 2 seconds. Power 2 ( ground power ) Chad turns full sized, and grabs out a golden sword. He stabs it into the ground in front of him. Then, the top opens up, and a green beam erupts from it going to the roof. Then Chad punches into the beam 10 times, the punch sending part of the beam hurling towards the enemy's net, containing the ball, if they hit, they deal 2 damage and orange explode. Then he grabs the sword out of the ground, the beam still coming out of it. Then he spins it around 10 times. Each time the beam hits the enemy, it deals 1 damage. Then he throws the sword. As it is going towards the enemy it has the beam coming out of it. It sails for 3 seconds. Each 5 milliseconds spent in the beam, that is rising and falling slightly, deals 2 damage. When the sword hits, it deals 5 damage and decapitates the enemy for 3 seconds. Power 3 ( counter attack ) Chad turns full sized and grabs a golden trident. He rushes forward, and if he hits, he deals 10 damage, then he jumps above the enemy and stabs down, dealing 25 damage, and impaling them into the ground on the tridinet for 3 seconds. Unlock Requirements - You must complete SS rank in survival 5 times with 20 characters. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas